Kissing and Kicking
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Snape faints infront of the entire student body and its revealed that he's pregnant, his husband Sirius is only too happy with the news but how will they handle the coming months? No real plot SS/SB SLASH MPREG Rating WILL go up.
1. When The Blacks Black Out

_(A/N: Hi, this is my first proper MPREG fic. This is a request from a friend of mine called Shannon - we're actually members of the same witches coven…yes it is rather odd. I'm not a big fan on MPREG outside of original story plots but I will try, and who knows? Maybe I'll really like it - I blame fanfiction for being so damn addictive. _

_Also to avoid any potential flames, if you don't like it don't read it, I'm not going to find some clever way of making Snape preggers but I will try to make it romantic. Sirius and Severus are married and Harry etc are in fourth year. Lets just say nothing happened after CoS because I would like to include Sirius' introduction to Harry in this fic._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. Why? WHY GOD WHY?!)_

When the Blacks Black Out

By Enchantress Nova

Snape's POV

I sat unsteadily in my seat at the head table for breakfast. My head was light and didn't feel at all like eating; I was only here because I had planned to speak with Albus about the struggle to find a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Since the new school year started we have had teachers taking shifts to cover the DADA post, we had a few temps but that the Ministry sent over but none met the standards required for anything long term.

For the past couple weeks I had been feeling very ill; dizziness, nausea and throwing up. The past three mornings had been spent ridding the contents of my stomach into the toilet…not exactly a delightful way to wake up.

But today had been the worst yet. I woke up only to dash to the bathroom and empty my stomach and I couldn't move for the best part of an hour I felt so drained. Yesterday I had called my husband Sirius and he said that if it happened again I had to visit Poppy for help.

Guess I'll have to go…or I could just lie to him and say I feel much better.

I just feel like my body weighs a ton, I'm groggy and I'm starting to feel ill when I make potions. That can't be a good sign. I'm resting my head on my hand, staring at the mounds of food before me and I feel like if I had anything left to give I'd vomit again.

"Severus? Are you alright?" came the concerned voice of the Headmaster next to me.

I don't look at him but I manage a soft groan…oh great, now I look weak. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I am.

"You look pale, well paler than normal, you should see Poppy"

"I will Albus" I whisper barely able to speak.

* * *

"What's up with Professor Snape?" asked Ron, his mouth filled with bread which he was currently chowing down on. His words letting his friends see a less than appetising display of his mouths contents. _Charming. _

"I don't know, he hasn't been too well in potions class either" was Hermione's reply.

"How did you notice that?"

"Because unlike you I actually pay attention in class"

"_Hey!_"

"Ron do not talk again until you've swallowed your food!"

Harry watched on as his friends messed around, Ron was opening his mouth to let Hermione see it better and she didn't even attempt to hide how grossed out she was. Harry could only laugh but occasionally his gaze wandered to that of the poorly potions master. _Wonder what's wrong?_

* * *

I can't eat. No way it will only fuel the need to retch. Albus and I attempted to discuss despite my tenderness this morning but we eventually decided that we were getting nowhere. And honestly with the way I feel I couldn't care less about who takes the DADA position. So I've been sitting with my head on the table, only rising to take small sips of water for my sore throat.

"Severus, I think you should see Poppy…_right now_" Albus' voice more stern this time.

Albus knew I would normally avoid going to the infirmary as much as possible, this was the usual case for me, but I agreed without a fight. I did. I needed to see her.

I rose from my seat, both hands on the table to keep my balance. Minerva who had been sitting on the other side of me is watching me intently as I uneasily remove my hands and stand on my own two feet.

Not for long though…

The entire Hall began to spin, hundreds of faces swirling around in my vision and then my legs seemed to give way beneath me. Falling backwards I land with a sharp thud against the hard floor, it wasn't a loud thud because I don't weigh very much, but all I could see was the enchanted ceiling and then like moths to a flame the fellow professors began to crowd around me.

I could hear yelps from the students who had seen me fall and when I saw Albus' aged face peering down at me with great worry. He looks a lot older when he's not smiling. This is my last thought before unconsciousness takes me.

My world goes dark.

* * *

I think I'm home for while as I soundlessly awake to see my husband next to me, he's talking to someone else as his hand mindlessly strokes my arm comfortingly. He hasn't noticed my eyes are open yet and I'm too tired to voice anything so I take time to look at my husband.

I'm fatigued but even a dying person could appreciate just how handsome Sirius is. His dark eyes and matching black mane of hair, he hasn't shaved so he appears gruffer than usual, his tanned skin and manly features are enough to make you melt. He's strong and fit and often people ask what he's doing with someone like me. It doesn't bother me anymore, it used to a great deal, but I have no doubts that Sirius loves me for who I am. It took a while to convince me but he did it…and I only love him all the more for it.

It's only then that I actually notice where I am, I'm in the infirmary and then the memory of my faint comes back to me with dread. All the students had seen me faint, I don't even want to think about how someone will most likely have carried me out of the Hall. At least I was out cold…it's less embarrassing this way.

I must have collapsed for some reason…and knowing me it will probably be a bad reason.

I have to know.

So with the little strength I can muster I reach out a hand and grip Sirius' white shirt. He notices the movement immediately and gives me that beautiful smile of his, but I don't let it slip passed the immense expression of relief also on his face. I see Poppy walk up to Sirius and hand him a potion which he quickly opens.

"Slowly" she instructs.

Sirius brings the potion to my lips and I drink it without resistance, he is my husband afterall. The potion tastes slightly bitter but I've had much worse and I feel the effects instantly. It's giving me strength and I feel myself come to full consciousness. The potion finished Sirius takes it from my lips and gives it back to Poppy.

Sirius stands up from the hospital bed and assists me to sit up, with this I notice that we're not alone. I sit up, my back against the white pillows and the head board when my husband sits back down next to me. Poppy is at the bedside near Sirius and Albus Dumbledore is standing at the foot of the bed looking at a scroll. No doubt it contains the reason of my collapse and I don't know what to make of the strange twinkle in his eye.

"What's going on?" I finally ask.

Poppy and Albus flash odd smiles at me, they know something I don't and it then occurs to me that they must have contacted Sirius. They wouldn't do that unless it was serious, I fill with dread.

"Why is Sirius here?"

"Hello to you too" Sirius says teasingly and I give him a look.

Poppy clears her throat to get out attention, Albus' amused expression is not lost on me, and she begins to explain, "Professor Snape, when you collapsed you were brought here and I did a general check" she gestures at the scroll in Albus' aged hands "and I found out what has been ailing you, I told Albus and I agree that this is the sort of news that a married couple should hear together…"

So Sirius doesn't know anymore than I do about my condition, but what on earth could it be?

Sirius looks at me, his face concerned but I just look at him totally clueless, "Okay, so what is it?" Sirius asks.

"Well…" Poppy starts, a slight blush creeping over her face, I can see Albus practically dancing with excitement "I don't really know how to tell you this, I don't know you well enough to say if this is good or bad but…you're pregnant"

She gives me an awkward smile as she waits for my reaction; but all she receives are surprised blinks. I can't see him but I know that Sirius is sporting the same expression.

For a man to carry a baby it must either be potions induced or through wish magic. I certainly didn't take any potions and at least consciously I didn't wish for a child. But it does make sense…Sirius has always longed for large family.

But I had always said 'one day' or 'now isn't a good time.' Sirius knows that it will have been him who wished it, he's probably worried that I'll be mad or that I'll want to abort it. But I couldn't abort it knowing how much love Sirius would give the child, how I'd be denying him what he's been wanting for years. Also, I don't really want to abort it. I've never been a fan of abortion unless in times of desperation or necessity and to be honest it does seem the right time for Sirius and I to have children. The Dark Lord is posing no threat at the moment, I'll have to stay in Hogwarts for fear of Death Eaters but otherwise, why not?

I glance downward slowly at my stomach and a softly fold my arms over my abdomen. I turn to Sirius, he's taller so I'm looking up and he's still a little dazed as if deep in concentration. I imagine he's thinking about either killing the baby or killing him. But I eventually lock eyes with him, he gives me a questioning look and I realise that I'm not giving away any emotions. I really am the master of masking.

My black hair falls over part of my face and I am thankful for the other two people not seeing me as I flash Sirius a kind smile. I also let my eyes show that I mean what I'm showing, I do this for no one but my husband and he's often expressed how special it makes him feel.

I see him smile back and I know he's relieved, I never outwardly expressed the want for children but I never said I was against them either. Sirius is tough, he will show emotion for close friends but I'm the only one he really lets his guard down for an I see him fighting the tears.

I silently mouth "it's okay…I love you" and he wraps his strong arms around me, normally I would pull away from this display in front of people but with the situation at hand I don't believe they will judge me. He's so warm but I feel cold next to him, he likes to say that he wants to warm me up and I believe that its likely to be how the child was conceived. He whispers how he loves me too and I bury my face in his chest.

"I take it that you do not plan to terminate the pregnancy?" asks Poppy cheerily.

Sirius pulls away with a smile and we shake out heads.

"You won't be able to continue teaching potions Severus" came Albus' raspy but caring voice "we can't have you getting nauseous or breathing in fumes, can we? Well you fill in one post and now another opens up."

That last part got me. "You found someone to fill the Defence Against the Dark Arts position?"

"indeed"

"who?"

Albus chuckles and points next to me, my husband smiling sheepishly in my direction and then Sirius explains "while you were asleep Albus offered me the job, it was one of my better subjects in school and now I realise why they decided to ask me. I'm going to be staying with you in Hogwarts anyway, you can't leave because it's too dangerous…am I right?"

Albus nods.

"Well" starts the medi-witch "the reason you collapsed was because you weren't eating enough minerals…so the baby took yours. You're going to have to change your diet and I suggest that you return here at the end of the week, you're already about a month and a half along and we'll be able to find out the sex etc. But for now I think you two have enough to digest with just the news itself."

"Is the baby okay? My fall couldn't have been a good thing for it?" I ask.

"There was no harm done this time but that just makes it all the more important that you eat more, got it?" Poppy's voice is serious and neither of us dare question her. We nod and I can feel even Albus is starting to get afraid.

"At the end of the week?"

Sirius and I nod, Poppy hands us a few vials of the strength rejuvenation potions just in case and we are permitted our leave and we head for the dungeons.

* * *

We pass a couple students along the way and they give me the usual fearful glance but they're also curious as to the reason why I fainted. I bet they all are, but I couldn't care less right now.

We reach my rooms, I whisper the password and Sirius and I enter. Sirius had flooed in a number of times when he was…_lonely. _Or rather when he wished to 'warm me up.' I'm smiling, I don't know how long I've been smiling and I can only hope I started after we saw the students.

We shut and lock the door and we both let out breaths neither of us knew we were holding. Sirius is smiling too when he turns to me and takes me in his arms again. I never feel safer than I do when I'm in his embrace and I breath in my husbands scent of earth. He always smells like nature, its because of his animagus form…I like it. I'm just glad when it rains he doesn't smell like wet dog.

Sirius kisses the side of my face tenderly and I grin contently against his chest.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asks me seriously.

I nod but I see it in his eyes that he's not totally convinced, he thinks I'm just putting on a brave face when I'm hurt that his wish magic knocked me up. But that isn't the case.

"Sirius, I'm happy I swear. It was a surprise granted, but in truth…I'm glad. Otherwise I would have kept putting it off, so…thank you" I say softly, my eyes looking into his as I hide nothing.

His head moves down and he captures my lips in a passionate kiss. His grip on me tightens and I'm pressed against his body, I wrap my own slender arms up around my husbands neck and join in the kiss. We kiss tenderly, the loving feeling washing over both of us almost brings me to tears. I know he's happy. He wanted a huge family and now we're starting.

We stay like that for a few minutes, hands stroke soothingly over my back until reluctantly we pull apart. My arms are still around his neck and his are still around my waist.

"I love you so much" he whispers breathlessly.

His lips are swollen and his eyes misted over, I only gaze longingly at my perfect husband before me and keep smiling.

"We're having a baby, Sirius" I say quietly as we finally pull away still holding hands.

I can practically see the wheels turning in my husbands head as the thought of a very real parenthood processes. I watch him unsure of what's happening but I quickly realise what it is, and then I saw my husband do something I've never seen him do before.

He fainted.

* * *

_Like it? Yes? No? who cares?!_

_Anyway, help me out should it be one baby? Two three? Boy or girl? Some names?_

_Hope you enjoyed and this stories not too bad considering I did this in one sitting lol. Read and review please!_

_x Nova _


	2. Blessing

_(A/N: Wow I love the reviews guys, thank you.. I just want to add that in this the Malfoys are not Death Eaters - I cannot be bothered to include stuff with the war more than the occasional note around it. This chapter, again, has no real plot just like the actual story but it's mpreg and, lets face it, you don't need much when your dealing with a fanfic baby. _

_To a couple reviewers; __**Grumpy McKissButt **__- they are one in the same and __**freddo **__- __do you know you're a chocolate frog, and not the magic kind?_

_Anyway here is chapter two, hope you enjoy!)_

Blessing

By Enchantress Nova

I stare dumbfounded. Had this been anyone other than Sirius instinctually I would have helped but the sheer surprise just left me stunned. Sirius actually fainted. I don't know what to do as I look soundlessly at my unconscious husband as he lies their on the floor.

Nervously I let out a quiet laugh before numbly moving to collect my wand.

I levitate him to the bedroom and place him softly onto the bed and watch as he sinks slightly into the bed covers. He looks so peaceful but he won't stay that way for long. And I see his brow furrow as his brain struggles back to the real world.

I head for my small kitchen and prepare some tea, it will help with Sirius' faint and it's always been a nice way for my husband and I to communicate. How British of us.

He is a stunning man and I guess I have been hiding him. We left school still hating each other and went our separate ways, we met up some years later and quickly learned to like the others company. To cut a long story short Sirius and I dated for two years before he 'popped the question' and I don't know how I did it but I said yes. Our wedding was small with only or closest friends, Albus had attended, and since then we've been married a almost seven years and surprisingly I don't regret a thing.

Although no marriage is without its problems, he can be a little overprotective and I admittedly am slightly paranoid or cynical, and that over the years we've had many rough and perplexing times, I like to think that no matter what Sirius and I have a solid relationship and will always be able to depend on each other. There is no doubt in my mind about that.

I return to the bedroom with the two mugs and lay them on the bedside table. I leave mine where it is but pick up Sirius' lemon flavoured tea as I sit on the edge of the bed. I look down at my unconscious husband and wonder what's going to happen when he wakes up. Clearly my being pregnant had been one hell of a surprise for him and I feel a little worry for how he's going to handle the actual idea of parenthood.

How am I going to handle parenthood?

Students hate and with good reason I am not all that pleasant. People say that it will be different when it's their own kids and maybe it will be. but still…what if the kid doesn't like me? what if I can't show affection well enough? Damnit!

I silence my thoughts and lean over and hold the mug in front of his face to let him smell it.

It isn't long until I see him coming to his senses again, the smell bringing him back to the world around him with a start and I carefully move the mug away so as its not knocked from my hands.

Unfocused grey eyes look at me with slight confusion, I give him a couple minutes and I place the mug on the nightstand as he arranges his thoughts and I see his eyes widen slightly as the reason for his collapse returns to him. I expect him to start freaking out again, maybe just ramble a little on the things he never truly ran over in his mind until now; but it's Sirius and he never does what's expected.

"Sorry Sev" he starts and for what's happened I let the nickname pass "I hope I didn't frighten you with that" he laughs a little. I blink a couple times and groggily Sirius sits up on the bed and now he's looking down at me.

"Why are you apologising?" I ask trying to read him.

He flashes that warm smile of his and extends his arm; slowly I reciprocate and lean into his embrace. His arms are around my and my head rests on his shoulder as my hands lie in my lap. His warm lips kiss my head as he says;

"I don't want you to think I'm not happy with this Sev love." He kisses my head again. "It's just such a huge thing, too many questions for the likes of me" he chuckles.

Amazing. He was afraid that I'd think he had changed his mind about children; that he'd chicken out. I can't stop the small smile which curls at my lips and by now Sirius is placing soft kisses on the side of my face lovingly. My eyes close contently and I lean into him; He stops suddenly and presses me closer to him, his chin resting on my head; it's then that I feel his arms wrap around my still flat stomach.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"How sure can one be with something like this?" I reply in my softest voice.

His strong hand is now softy caressing my stomach, I feel a slight blush creeping over my cheeks at the idea of life being inside there. My baby, Sirius' baby…our baby. My attention is crabbed when I hear a small crack noise and I realise that Sirius has summoned a house elf.

He orders food; and I'm slightly put off when he changes our usual order. It's nothing like our usual order. He can practically feel my confusion and he answers "Pomphrey said you needed to eat more; we don't want what happened today to occur again"

"Regarding what happened today you're not that much better" I smirk as I remember him fainting.

I had been so surprised I couldn't move to help him. I won't tell him that; maybe when our kids are older it will be a funny story. faintly I think on how the baby is going to grow and get older but I try hard not to think on it right now. We've got quite enough with just the foetus right now.

I lazily extend my hand and pick up one of the mugs and smell the lemon scent, I hand that one to Sirius; the other is mine as I am welcomed with the delicious taste of peppermint. Quietly we sip our drinks; Sirius still has an arm wrapped around me. Very comfortable we're caught by surprise with the sound of the house elves returning.

They lay out trays of food and we both say 'thank you' - unlike many we do appreciate the help of the little elves around the school. Sirius had grown up with them and with a mother like his was it no wonder he preferred the company of the help. And then me; much to the contrary of many beliefs I am not a stuck up wizard ready to step over everybody. I left that luxury to Lucius. But rather I was very polite to the house elves.

My eyes look over the food set out for us; it all looks so fatty and…god save me; delicious.

I sigh. It is the truth that I eat very little, I can still remember Sirius when we started living together that he noticed exactly how little I ate. He was convinced that I must be either sneaking meals or bulimic. I assured him I was neither.

But now I had a baby to think about and I dreaded to think how much force it would take on my part. "Now?" I speak; really not too keen to begin my pregnancy diet.

"No time like the present" he grins.

We levitate the trays to sit on our bed, still not moving from our comfortable position as we begin to eat. Just to begin I put butter on toast and eat that quite slowly, I see Sirius tucking into a small pie and I wonder how two people so different could come to be in loving relationship such as ours.

Sighing, I reside myself to my fate and pick up a similar pie and bite into it; the sweet taste of blueberries invades my mouth and it's not long before I'm moving on to my second. In the comfortable silence as we eat my mind wanders, it's not to the rather terrifying idea of parenthood, but rather the very pregnancy.

I don't know too much about it I'm reluctant to admit. Male pregnancy was never really something I needed to study, with Sirius asking it had always been on my To-Do List but I had just never got round to it. I find now that my lack of knowledge on the subject does leave me vulnerable.

Finishing off my second pie, I take another sip of peppermint tea and look at my husband who is currently helping himself to some chicken. How can that man eat like that with one hand still wrapped around my waist? Bloody hell.

"Sirius" I start and he looks as me with his friendly eyes and asks 'yes?' I struggle to force this question but I manage a firm voice "how much do you know on male pregnancy?"

Sirius pauses, he now knows that I'm clueless because otherwise wouldn't have asked. But then he smirks and I instantly feel some reassurance that at least one of us is informed. Pushing his plate away, he wraps his other arm around me too and nuzzles my neck, his stubble gently tickling over my skin. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

My husband thinks a moment on where to begin with my less than helpful reply. "Well…" he hums against my neck and I lean into him more so "you know how the pregnancy is made, you know that pregnancy lasts for 9 months and that you need to eat more as the baby takes your minerals into it's system. The usual stuff happens like gaining wait, round stomach, hormones and morning sickness although that should disappear in a few months."

I'm very relieved by that last piece of information, but it's also odd. Sirius is speaking like he's an expert but I know hw has no children and none of our friends have gone through male pregnancy; so how is it he talks to confidently?

"the difference between the two is that really men are not built for carrying babies" he continues "that's why conception has to be magically induced for it to occur. The wish magic for me to impregnate you made your natural magic instinctively adapt to the changes required. Thus this created a womb and other such equipment so you could carry the child. Long before certain potions were made the child would always have to be birthed by C-section but now there is a potion to open a birth canal which will close once it's fulfilled it's purpose. This potion is to be taken in the seventh or eighth month but if the baby is premature and the birth canal is not suitable then delivery is resorted back to C-section."

I'm listening intently but I'm also so impressed and incredibly relaxed by his words. He knows what he's doing. I listen as he starts talking again;

"Like I said, men are not created to carry babies; this is why a lot of magic is used up to assist in the babies growth. As the pregnancy matures you will lose the ability to use spells but they will return shortly after the birth and even now it's best if you don't use any really big spells. A lot of energy goes into this baby and that's why you seriously need to keep your strength up."

Softly I feel Sirius begin to kiss my neck, I smile and lean my head back to encourage him. A warm feeling washes over me and I feel Sirius' grip on me tighten; his lips still working over my tingling skin.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks happily as one hand travels up and begins unbuttoning my robes one-handed; pulling away the fabric to expose more flesh to taste and caress. I nod and gasp when his warm tongue begins to travel downward over my collar bone.

"Why do you know so much about this?" I ask curiously.

Sirius stops paying attention to my neck and moves to my ear, nibbling gently on my lobe he whispers "I fell in love with you…" I feel his tongue flick over my ear lobe pleasantly "…and I wanted to build a life with you…" he places sweet kisses on the side of my face before I feel his hot breath over my ear again; "…I wanted a family with you and so I saw to it I knew what I was doing…"

I'm surprised by this greatly; he wanted a family with me so much and I never knew it. He had asked me every now and then maybe twice a year and so it never registered to my just how much this meant to him…until now.

"I wanted to know if there were any big risks; ones that might endanger you too much. You're the one I care about the most and if I had thought it too risky I would never have asked."

I bite my lip, unsure if there's anything I can say to that. He loved me so much he wanted to have a family with me but was cautious of the one he loved too much to be reckless about it. I don't know if it's possible…but I believe I love him even more now.

I raise a hand and cup the side of Sirius' face, I turn my own towards him and we move forward for a kiss. Patel soft lips touch and I feel a flutter in my stomach at it's sweetness. Quite pleasingly I feel some activity behind me, a coming erection from my husband pressing against me; I push back making him growl against into my mouth. Feeling my own arousal begin my lips curl devilishly and hands move to Sirius' thigh next to me; running it upwards excitedly we pull apart.

"And I thought it was pregnant people who got an increased sex drive…"

* * *

Albus is not going to announce my pregnancy until after I've gotten my strength up; following my faint potions class has been cancelled for the time being and regarding my faint many whispers and rumours have begun. Some students have a real imagination these days. And must note to Young Mr Weasley that, no, I am not dead.

Sirius will begin teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts classes next week after our appointment with Poppy to check the specifics of the baby. I'm not sure if I want to know the sex yet or not and Sirius doesn't seem to mind. He's just happy that this is all finally happening for us.

The staff have been told and several times my door has been opened to reveal my fellow professors giving congratulations. I also ended up giving introductions between some professors and Sirius; some like Flitwick and Minerva remembered him from when we were students. The troublesome yet charming young man that was Sirius Black.

Then again he hasn't changed much since then. Not his cheekiness, his boyish charm; all was still intact today. The only thing to really change was his attitude towards me.

I am slightly anxious. Sirius is moving his stuff into my dungeon rooms as we will be settling here for the rest of the pregnancy. Also; since Sirius is working here now, we will be moving in here indefinitely and everything in my life seems to have been changed so quickly. It's almost a blur. Our appointment with Poppy has me slightly on edge; what if we discover there's a problem with the foetus?

I don't know how I will handle this to be honest. I also don't know when it happened but I realise that I too love this child inside of me. The concept of there being life growing, a mixture of me and Sirius, a child. I want this baby so much that I've had moments of feeling I might cry over it. Taking a number of long breaths I was able to suppress the urge but it had been a close call a number of times.

Hormones, unknown to myself, had recently been making me even more irritable. I was taking points away, not because they deserved it or even because I wanted to; I had felt rather cold and looked to create some misery around me. A common thing to happen with a slight hormonal imbalance. But now I know why this is all happening, Sirius is with me and we're moving forward. Life is good.

It's very strange to not be teaching anymore, Albus is on the search for a new potions professor, and I feel slightly off kilter. I don't know what to do with my day other than accompany Sirius as he makes changes in my rooms to accommodate the both of us better, eat and sleep.

Time seems to have just slipped me by but it must have all happened, the appointment day is here and lets just say some 'celebrations' of Sirius' and mine could not have been so many and so worthy of remembrance. All in all; this news of the pregnancy had been a blessing and nowhere close to the disaster it could have been.

But I'm still scared, I had told this to my husband last night and he admitted himself to be very much on the same page. But he smiled and kissed me, saying how we'd be perfectly fine. We have money and security, many supporting people around us and that with Poppy we'll be in good hands. And the sweetest thing…I believed him.

We're meeting with Poppy after lunch and so I'm sitting looking out the window of one of the larger towers. It's so peaceful up here that I can numb my mind to the craziness that has been the past few days. Sirius is out walking, stretching out his animal form in his rounds of the school. Re-familiarising himself to the castle and its grounds.

Mindlessly I find my hand rubbing over my flat stomach. I'm actually looking forward to this baby belly which was not expected on my part in the slightest. I'm usually the most opposed to change in anything, never mind my own body; but Sirius had made me feel so warm when he said it must be my maternal side kicking in.

I can't stop the slight smile when I realise the feeling rising in my chest. I'm truly excited.

* * *

Slight pat noises made their way down a path under the black paws of a majestic black canine. Bushy fur covering his body, muscles fit for anything the magnificent animal continued on it's way; taking in the sights he'd missed for years. Occasionally an odd look would cross student's faces at the mysterious animal on school grounds and the odd brave one petted him on the head. A most beautiful creature indeed.

Not staying long in anyone place, students only caught glimpses of the Animagus, the jet black fur creating a wonderful shadow as it travelled its merry way onward. For the best part of half an hour this was the fashion which Sirius' lunch time held. Severus' clock being changed slightly with the odd activity recently they had already eaten and now were waiting before paying their visit to Madam Pomphrey.

Sirius was still finding it hard to believe. After all these years he was finally going to be a father. He and the man he loved more than life itself was carrying his child with great happiness. Nothing could beat this feeling.

The black dog's ears suddenly picked up on a most wondrous thing, a word he hadn't heard here in a long time; "Potter!"

Turning to face the sound, Sirius was met with one Oliver Wood, informing a young boy about Quidditch practice after school. The young boy the spitting image of young James and clearly he followed suit in his father's practices. A noted invisibility cloak slightly sticking out of his bag and as 'seeker' Sirius heard from Wood's voice he was most pleased.

Soon Wood was gone again and the view was left open, Harry stood by two friends; a boy and a girl. From conversations with Severus, the Animagus knew that they were his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They looked like a good bunch.

Padding over towards the group he would appear to be a wandering pet in search of attention. Smiling faces of the trio gazed downward at him as they began stroking his mane and scratching his ears.

"Say, where do you thing he's from?" asked Ron as he petted the thick fur.

Both friends just shrugged. "I don't know" started the girl "but he can't be a stray; firstly how would he get into the school, and second, he's so clean and healthy someone must be looking after him."

"Know-it-all" he muttered.

Sirius watched in delight as she elbowed him for it; girl's got attitude. Severus had mentioned her; the smartest in the class but a bit of a show off with it. Priding yourself with knowledge was one thing, lord knows Severus was the same, but to drive on it was not something found overly-endearing.

Harry peered at the dog's face, locking gazes with it he smiled. Letting our a Happy woof, Sirius bowed his head and heard the trio make gleeful noises. Harry rewarded the mysterious pooch by tickling under it's chin and received a appreciative lick to his hand. But the joy could only last so long when another sound of "Potter" came…but this time with a most sour tone.

Malfoy. A young Malfoy.

Sirius was not to say anything bad of them, although Dace was a particular spoilt brat, he was Severus' god son just as Harry is to him. A slight grumble of laughter came from the dog as he thought of how Lucius would take the news of Severus' pregnancy came into his mind.

"Is this your dog, Potter?" came the disdainful voice from the blonde boy.

"No, it just walked up to us. What do you care anyway?" replied Harry.

"A mangy mutt like that looks like it could be a relative of yours."

Drawing wands defensively, the boys glared daggers at each other. It kind of reminded him of his and Severus' fights when they were students, always at each others throats, although Sirius seriously doubted Draco would go as far as Sirius did. The couple will never forget the werewolf incident and right they're not to. It was a most ugly side to Sirius that he would endanger anyone like that and, while Severus' greatest fear is of werewolves and the scars pay a constant reminder; they take the whole ordeal in stride.

Admitting how wrong he was and feeling guilt as a greater punishment to any expellment or prison sentence Sirius was forgiven by Severus. It took longer, especially as his love grew for the Slytherin, for him to forgive himself. But the past was the past and there was nothing they could do. Showing Severus more love everyday was the only thing to make Sirius feel better. And it was a practice he never wished to stop.

Insults flew and fists clenched; the Slytherin looking about ready to fire a spell Sirius leapt in front of the trio; ears down and teeth bared the Animagus growled defensively. The black tail swishing dangerously.

Sirius was bluffing of course. He would never hurt a pupil and was rarely violent nowadays. In his youth Sirius had been a very aggressive guy, always getting into fights and starting arguments; but now things were better and calmer. Severus had taught him to be patient and to really respect others; and it was for that very reason Sirius was only violent at certain times.

Whenever someone was trying to harm Severus.

He could obviously look after himself but if someone bad talked or attempted a type of abuse Sirius would be there ready to raise Hell. One of Sirius' favourite memories was of punching a man in the face and watching him tumble down the stairs; the poor man had been drunk and chosen to flirt with Severus and when not taking no for an answer led to a completely inappropriate place for his hand Sirius had taken it upon himself to step in.

Ultimately there were a few Sirius would behave like this for. Severus was first, in light of current events their unborn child, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. The young wizard didn't know it yet but the black dog before him was his godfather and hopefully in time Sirius would be able to learn more about he boy and vice versa.

A rather nasty snarl made Draco's gang flinch and slowly back away. "Keep that rabid monster on a leash, will you?" he grunted in retreat. Sulking away, Sirius relaxed and turned to face the students, happy faces greeted him and it was a long time before they were done praising the dog for the good deed.

The bell then rang and reluctantly the trio had to leave for charms class. Waving, really not wanting to go eventually the children were out of sight. Satisfied with himself the dog also made his way inside. The appointment.

* * *

It's…peculiar.

A not quite uncomfortable yet not particularity comfortable sensation is making it's way through my abdomen as a analysis spell probes and explores the contents of my womb. Every time something is found the information writes itself upon a scroll in the medi-witch's hands.

Albus is not here this time, finding out things like this is very intimate and he would be willing to wait if it would give us privacy although he is more than eager to know more. I wonder if the child will see Albus as a kind of grandfather. I wouldn't be surprised, and with how tremendously giddy the Headmaster was at the news of my pregnancy I doubt he's be a stone throw away at any time.

The puffy white pillows behind me provide a little comfort as I lean my head back; I'm afraid of there being something wrong and he waiting is only making me more nervous. Taking in some deep breaths I feel Sirius holding my hand as he sits next to me; his thumb caressing my knuckles affectionately.

Softly, Sirius' black mane of hair comes into view as he leans his head against mine comfortingly. He brings our hands up as still caresses mine sweetly when he places a faint kiss on it. I ignore Poppy's smile, I'm not one for public affection of any sort but this situation is most understandable for me to require some closeness.

We're both anxious about the results and the tenseness from the analysis spell doesn't help much either. Suddenly the faint noises of the spell's writing stops and the small sensation of the magic leaves as the check is complete. I find it difficult to breath for a second and my hand grips tighter to Sirius' handed he places his other hand over mine as well.

I look to Poppy's face as she looks over the details written on the scroll, she shows no reaction but her eyes are scanning it ruthlessly. Finally she looks up from the results and I gulp quietly; my mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

And then she smiles. On her lips and in her eyes; she smiles.

Sirius releases a sigh in relief and we both relax noticeably. "100% healthy" she said with great joy herself. Something tells me she was wishing us healthy baby too.

"You're sure?" I ask; barely believing my luck.

The medi-witch nodded and Sirius placed a kiss on my cheek. I feel a huge weight is lifted, totally healthy; I couldn't have asked for more. "There is more…" she added.

Sirius and I exchanged a glance, both slightly hesitant, but we stared back at Poppy and she was running her fingers over the scroll. "Well, this is very rare and you'll need to take great care with this…" now a small feeling of dread swelled up inside me. Something _rare? _That's normally not a good thing. "I've checked the scroll thoroughly and there has been no mistake. Severus…you're carrying triplets."

Silence.

Did she just say what I think she said? Triplets? Three babies? A trio?

Bloody hell; the foetuses outnumber the parents!

I'm in a state of mild shock with this revelation. My mouth opening and closing several times to say something but no words come out. When it was one baby it was scary; but three? I can barely process the thought.

Suddenly Poppy's voice returns as she speaks "they're all healthy and so long as you take care of yourself the pregnancy should not be a problem. It's rare for males to carry multiple children at one time but it is not unheard of. You are aware of the potion needed in future for the birth canal? Good." She pauses and looks at us - it isn't hard to tell we're surprised. "I'll give you guys some privacy."

We both nod our thanks as she walks away and there is an uncertain silence in the air. Fortunately, Sirius is the first to speak; "Sev love," his voice heartbreakingly serious "if you really want to…I won't stop you from terminating the pregnancy."

Like I said. I love what's happening; me and my husband having children together. I said it was a blessing and my opinion hasn't changed. Sirius loves me too much to pressure me into keeping them, but at the same time he really wants this. He really wants us to have a family…and now so do I.

I say nothing; I just turn to see Sirius' vulnerable eyes and I can't help myself. Teary eyed, I smile and pull my husband into a kiss. Our breaths taken straight from us in the moment, my hands rest on the sides of Sirius' face as he slowly pulls back. My hands don't move and I waste no time in telling him that I want the babies. I want to keep them, all of them, and I saw my husbands face so happy and relieved.

Had I wished to abort them, I know Sirius would have silently regretted this whole thing and had I went long with it for him he would have felt too guilty for words. But I let him see my teary eyes and my genuine smile and we kiss over and over; too happy to explain.

We're doing this. We're starting our family after all these years and we're getting one hell of a head start on it. I realise now that I've never been happier.

"Siri love, exactly how _hard_ did you wish for a large family?"

* * *

_A/N: Just to make this clear there will be __no__ Harry/Draco - perhaps I may include them having to get along regarding their god parents but no minor romancing for the boys - *waves finger*. There we go, Sevvie-kins is having triplets, but I still have no clue of their sexes or ideas for names. Hope you enjoyed, leave suggestions and please __review._

_x Nova. _


End file.
